Finge que soy ella
by Daap
Summary: "—Sólo… Finge que soy ella —le susurró, acariciándole la mejilla— Finge que soy Anya… Y regálate una última noche con ella." En ocasiones, sólo necesitamos aferrarnos al recuerdo de algo para imaginar que es nuestro presente. Advertencias: Lime, Nyos.


**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Tampoco me gustaría que lo hiciera, seguramente yo hubiera arruinado tan genial idea._**

 ** _Advertencias: Lime (?), algunas cosas que no tengan lógica, posibles errores de continuidad o simplemente que ustedes no entiendan qué pasa, algo de OoC -traté de evitarlo como pude-. La autora no se hace responsable por las cosas que salen acá._**

* * *

 _15 de noviembre de 1990, Berlín, República Federal de Alemania._

A paso apurado, la representante de Estados Unidos caminaba por los pasillos de la _residencia oficial_ de las representaciones de Alemania y, de lo que alguna vez fue, Prusia. Hacía más de un mes que oficialmente Alemania se había reunificado, y más de un año de la caída del Muro de Berlín. En todo ese tiempo, ella había tenido que asistir a decenas de cumbres y reuniones respecto al futuro de la nación. Era agotador, sí, pero valía la pena. Especialmente porque era un paso más para que el bloque _comunista_ terminara de caer (y con lo mal que había estado viendo a Rusia esos días, estaba segura que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a esa "unión").

Aun así, había cierto asunto que todavía debía resolver, el cual era la única razón por la cual estaba visitando aquella casa. Una de las consecuencias de que la República Democrática de Alemania desapareciera era que su representación pasara de las manos de la Unión Soviética a las de los "buenos" –un término que ella misma aplicó–. Por su cabeza no paraba de pasar la escena del día en que, sin ninguna otra opción, Anya había accedido a que uno de los miembros de su "familia" se fuera. La rusa había lucido aún más demacrada a partir de allí, tanto que casi le dio lástima. Casi, porque estaba segura que esas naciones la estaban pasando realmente mal por culpa de ella. Aparte, resultaba obvio que Gilbert preferiría estar con su hermano que con la _ruski_.

O, al menos, eso pensaba. Los rumores hablaban por sí solos, y ya había oído muchos sobre que Gilbert en realidad parecía querer volver con aquella loca. No es que no confiara en lo que había escuchado, después de todo se lo había dicho Arthur (quien se había enterado gracias a Francis, el cual sabía porque era el mejor amigo de Gilbert. Ustedes sabrán si en verdad eso era una fuente fiable), pero le parecía completamente irracional que él en verdad quisiera eso. Tanto que había celebrado luego de la caída del muro, ¿para querer volver con quien lo construyó? No entraba a su cabeza.

Cuando ya se encontraba afuera de la oficina en donde iba a reunirse, tuvo que detenerse a pensar qué haría exactamente. Era una reunión extraoficial, estaba allí como Emily Jones, no como un país. Su único objetivo era tratar de hacer entrar en razón a una persona, no al imperio quien le ayudó cuando trataba de obtener su independencia. Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza esas cosas que podrían pasar la frontera entre lo personal y lo impersonal. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la madera de la puerta y tocó dos veces, escuchando un ronco «¡Adelante!» como respuesta. Adentro, el olor a alcohol golpeó su nariz. No fue necesario siquiera ver las decenas de latas vacías que yacían regadas por el piso, era obvio que la reunión había empezado mucho antes de que ella llegara. Frente a ella estaba el prusiano, mirándolas con ojos evidentemente irritados.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Prusia, con aspecto totalmente demacrado. Sus ojos rojos se veían apagados por completo y tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas que, más que moradas, se podía decir que eran negras. Pero por sobre todo, lo que más le impactó a la americana era el ambiente. Se podía sentir una profunda y extraña tristeza rondando por todos lados. Él estaba mucho peor de lo que decían.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Emily, acercándose a él. Gilbert sólo bufó como respuesta, abriendo otra cerveza— ¿En serio estás así por… _ella_? —no se atrevió a decir el nombre en voz alta.

—Nein, para nada —eso había sido casi automáticamente después de que ella terminara de preguntar—. Mírame, estoy _absolutamente_ bien, sigo siendo awesome. Russland no tiene nada que ver con esto —más que diciéndoselo a Emily, parecía estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

—Dude, c'mon, ¡puedes decirme qué pasa! Estás mal—tomó asiento en frente a donde el prusiano estaba— Deberías estar feliz, ¿no? I mean, ya estás con tu hermano. ¿No es lo que querías?

— Ja, ¿quién dice que no lo estoy? ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo! Kesesesese. No sé a qué viene tu comentario— eso sonó más sarcástico de lo que Gilbert quería sonar en realidad, pero simplemente no quería que le hicieran más preguntas. Ya mucho había sido lo de Francis sacándole toda la información.

—Really, dude? No me digas que extrañas las montañas de Russia —empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa de su propio chiste, sin notar la mirada de muerte que le daba Gilbert— Ya, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

—Puede que sí extrañe esas montañas —murmuró—. Eran una de las mejores partes de mis visitas a Moskau, sin contar los paseos _en privado_ que me daban por ellas.

—… No necesitaba saber eso. —se cruzó de brazos, con la única intención de disimuladamente tapar sus pechos. Porque, vamos, ella había vistos esas "montañas rusas" en persona, y no superaba el hecho de que Anya le ganara en ese aspecto— Pero, en serio, hay muchas más bonitas que unas… rusas. ¿Qué tienen de especiales?

—Tal vez no es sólo eso, tal vez es toda Russ- —se detuvo a sí mismo, ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto en la conversación?— Dejemos esto, no es nada asombroso.

—No pararé hasta que me digas qué pasó —se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él, comenzando a picarle la mejilla— Dude. Say. Something. About. What. Happened. Now!

—NEIN! —tomó la mano de la chica y la alejó de sí, Emily no se opuso—¡Ya déjame en paz, Amerika!

—¡Entonces dime qué pasó! —exigió Emily, sujetándolo firmemente del brazo. Si no resolvía este asunto rápido correría el riesgo de que Prusia intentase volver con la comunista, y eso sería muy pero muy grave— Dímelo...Es por tu bien, no querrás que me enoje.

—¡¿Me estás amenazando?! —era casi graciosa la situación, pero Gilbert no tenía ganas de chistes ahora. Primero había tenido que lidiar con su separación de Anya, ¿y ahora venía aquella niñita a amenazarlo como si él le tuviese miedo alguno?— Mira, he pasado cosas peores de las que TÚ podrías hacerme. Ahora mismo yo estoy _fuera_ de tus reglas, ni siquiera tengo territorio. ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué te diga si es por Anya? ¡JA, ES POR ANYA! ¿Y QUÉ?

América no respondió, sólo se quedó observándolo en silencio. No sabía cómo hacerle entender que eso era estúpidamente irracional, ni sabía cómo responderle. Porque claro, no le iba a decir que era porque le resultaba peligroso que tuviera buenas "relaciones" con ella. Dio media vuelta, mirando la oficina, y tratando de imaginar en qué hacer. Momentos como esos era que deseaba que Kennedy estuviera vivo para que le diera un consejo, él era bastante bueno en ese aspecto.

—Si no vas a decir más nada —continuó Gilbert— Vete de una vez, Amerika.

—No me iré, no hasta resolver esto —su mente trabajaba rápidamente, pensando qué hacer. Al terminar, se compraría un _hot dog_. Se lo tenía merecido—Mira, si el problema es que no puedes superar el hecho de que no estés con la ruski… Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Was?! —de la impresión, Gilbert casi echó su silla hacia atrás al levantarse— ¿Ayudarme cómo?

Emily comenzó a caminar hacia el prusiano, que por inercia comenzó a retroceder. Un paso, dos pasos, tres… Su espalda chocó contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que la chaqueta de ella caía al suelo.

— _Mein… gott_.

Miren, no es culpa de Prusia sentirse nervioso. A pesar de todo, nunca estuvo exactamente acostumbrado a estar junto a chicas en _esa_ situación. Ahora venía una que, literalmente, parecía estarse ofreciéndosele. Y no es que Emily se sintiera exactamente cómoda, todo lo contrario. No le gustaba la sensación de estarse comportando como una prostituta –o como Francia, mucho peor–, y menos pensó estar así con Gilbert. Pero no era el momento para retractarse. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de él, acercando su cara lo suficiente para que Gilbert pudiera sentir su aliento. Comenzó a desanudarle la corbata que traía. Gilbert sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban.

—Amerika, no es necesario seguir esto… —quería huir lejos, tal vez a rezar, escribir en su diario, seguir bebiendo o a jugar con Gilbird –ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberlo visto en un par de días–. Cuando pensó que no podía sorprenderse más, Emily pasó la tela de la corbata por sus ojos, amarrándola detrás de su cabeza.

— _Sólo… Finge que soy ella_ —le susurró, acariciándole la mejilla— _Finge que soy Anya… Y regálate una última noche con ella._

—Emily… —trató de buscar fuerzas para negarse, porque quería hacerlo. Pero, en algún momento, la voz de ella fue sonando más suave y con un tono diferente. Más… como si le estuviera hablando Anya. No podía contra eso— Mi habitación está tres puertas luego de cruzar el pasillo.

Emily se separó de él y, tomándole de la mano para guiarlo, fue hasta donde había entendido estaba la habitación. Apenas llegó, empujó al prusiano por sobre la cama, sentándose sobre él. Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del chico, depositándole algunos besos.

—Nein… —se quejó él, mientras la apartaba un poco— Anya no es así. A ella le gusta morder, jugar con uno —Emily quiso darle un puñetazo en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Simplemente trató de seguir lo que él decía, ahora cambiando los besos por mordiscos. Se detuvo sólo para comenzar a desvestirlo, empezando por la camisa.

Le costó un poco abrir todos los botones, tal vez porque las manos le temblaban levemente, pero igualmente lo logró. Gilbert quiso ayudarle, terminando de quitarse la camisa y tirándola hacia alguna parte. Luego Emily comenzó a darle mordiscos por todo el torso, bajando lentamente. Gilbert suspiró un poco, tratando de centrar su imaginación en Anya. Recordó las veces que ella hacía algo similar, pero por alguna razón seguía encontrando demasiado diferente las sensaciones. Emily siguió con su labor hasta llegar a la bragueta del pantalón del otro y empezar a abrirlo. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado haber bebido algo de alcohol, tal vez eso le hubiese ayudado a relajarse… Si es que era posible.

 _Piensa, Emily_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Tu trabajo como heroína es ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, incluso si tienes que actuar como… una villana. ¿Qué haría Russia ahora? Prussia dijo que ella jugaba primero… ¿Exactamente cómo?_

Se bajó de la cama para poder quitarle los zapatos y las medias, para luego quitarle los pantalones. Se mordió levemente el labio, dudando en qué era lo siguiente. Murmuró un _«¿Ahora…?»_ que Gilbert escuchó, por lo cual se sentó y le hizo señas para que se acercara –o al menos lo intentó, porque en realidad estaba señalando una lámpara que estaba cerca de ella–. Emily le hizo caso, y se acercó a él, apretándole uno de los brazos para que supiera _en dónde_ estaba. Gilbert le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho.

—Ella suele empezar acariciándome para torturarme… —comenzó a mover la mano hacia abajo, por sobre la tela de sus bóxer— cosa que logra, porque luego me deja con las ganas un rato.

Sí, era incómodo tener que explicar eso. En realidad, toda la situación era extremadamente incómoda, pero era la clase de incomodidad que las personas preferían ignorar para no hacerlo peor. Emily asintió –a pesar de que sabía que él no la veía– y comenzó a acariciar toda la entrepierna del chico. Gilbert soltó un leve suspiro y comenzó a volver a recostarse nuevamente. Tenía que darle crédito a su imaginación, porque gracias a que se obligaba a imaginar que era Anya quien hacía eso, sí pudo disfrutarlo de cierta forma. Eso Emily lo notó, pues _alguien_ comenzaba a despertar. Continuó con las caricias, hasta que llegó un punto en que pensó que la tela simplemente estorbaba. Con cierto cuidado, comenzó a retirar también el bóxer, dejando ver el miembro del prusiano. Su parte inmadura no pudo evitar pensar que esos no eran los cinco metros que él siempre decía tener, pero consideró que no era el momento para decir eso en voz alta.

Con algo que duda, llevó ambas manos hacia el miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo. Al principio lo hizo suavemente, pero a medida que empezó a escuchar leves gemidos aumentó la velocidad. Así continuó unos pocos minutos, cuando decidió parar de golpe. Se suponía que debía dejarlo con las ganas, ¿no? Por el gruñido de disconformidad que había escuchado, supuso que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Empezó a volver a acariciarle el torso, mientras se acercaba al oído del chico.

— _Ow~ ¿Acaso querías que siguiera?_ —le susurró— _Pues, tendrás que esperar~_

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Empezaba a agarrarle gusto a la idea de jugar a ser la "mala" del cuento, tal vez por eso Anya actuaba de tal manera siempre.

— _Scheiße_ —murmuró él. Alzó una mano para tratar de tocar a Anya, pero unas cálidas manos lo detuvieron antes de poder.

 _¿Cálidas?_ Se preguntó Gilbert. _No, ella no tiene manos cálidas. Recuerda, es Emily, no Anya._

— _¿Qué pasa, d- eh… camarada?_ —Emily trató de imitar lo más posible lo que Anya siempre decía. Trató, palabra clave.

—No, ella no habla así —corrigió el prusiano, negando levemente. Esos detalles eran los que lo volvían a la realidad— Solo dime por mi nombre o…

Se detuvo a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado a punto de decir. No, ya los apodos eran algo _demasiado_ personal.

— Okey —Suspiró finalmente Emily, recostándose sobre el pecho de él. Ya empezaba a agotarse mentalmente. ¿Quién diría que tener sexo podría ser tan complicado? O sea, que no era su culpa el que nunca se haya puesto a pensar cómo era Anya en la intimidad. Habían traumas que prefería evitar— Tú me dirás ahora, dude.

—S-solo sigue como hasta ahora.

Gilbert no quería perder el hilo de ese raro juego (o, más bien, fantasía) en la que estaban participando entre los dos. Sus palabras habían sonado casi como si estuviera implorando, cosa que había pegado un poco en su orgullo. Cada vez sentía que sería más difícil superar a Anya si seguía pensando en ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Con solo entrecerrar los ojos podía incluso ver la borrosa silueta de la rusa.

 _«_ _Oh, pequeño girasol~ ¿Acaso no quieres disfrutar conmigo?_ _»_

Abrió los ojos como platos, aunque gracias a la corbata no pudo ver nada en realidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso ya había empezado a alucinar de verdad?

« _Da~ Puedo adivinar qué quieres de verdad._ _»_

En algún momento, Emily comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, pero para Gilbert era como si fuera Anya quien estaba con él en ese momento. Él mismo no entendía cómo, pero era como si se hubiera retrocedido el tiempo por completo. Se pudo ver a sí mismo en la cama de Anya, mientras esta lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

 _«—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la Anya de sus sueños, con aquel tono casi infantil que solía usar—Puedes acercarte~ Prometo no morderte… Demasiado.»_

—Anya… ¿Cómo? —preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Emily por completo. Ella se detuvo por completo, tratando de procesar qué estaba diciendo el chico.

 _«—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué, girasol~? Dices cosas extrañas ahora —ella soltó una pequeña risa— No me digas que ya no quieres estar conmigo.»_

—¡Nein! Q-quiero decir —se sentó, viéndola fijamente, pero sin ver absolutamente nada en realidad—, no se supone que estés aquí.

 _«Tienes razón, pero… —ella se acercó, sin tocarlo. ¿Por qué no le tocaba?— Este será nuestro secreto, ¿da~?»_

—Anya…Ja, nuestro secreto —se acercó a ella con toda la intención de besarla.

Emily recién entonces hizo una teoría sobre qué pasaba. Gilbert no estaba hablando con ella, estaba hablando con Anya (o con su fantasma, no entendía eso del todo). El punto era que, para él, quien estaba allí ahora no era ella… Cosa que le alivió y le golpeó en el orgullo al mismo tiempo. Independientemente de que todo el asunto era raro, tenía que seguirle la corriente, por lo cual acercó sus labios hasta los de él y los juntó.

El beso comenzó lento, casi dulce, pero pronto Gilbert empezó a demandar más del beso. En su cabeza, no estaba haciendo nada raro. Anya le correspondía, y le dejaba tomar el control. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, tratando de acercarse aún más si era posible.

Esto, obviamente, tomó por sorpresa a Emily. Dio un pequeño gritico por esto, que quedó completamente ahogado entre el beso. En algún punto pasó las manos detrás dela cabeza del prusiano, perdiéndose en el beso poco a poco. Claro, hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron tomar aire fresco. Podían ser naciones _técnicamente_ inmortales, pero aún tenían ciertas necesidades fisiológicas. Respirar era una de ellas.

Al separarse, vio como la cara de Anya se había enrojecido, tal vez por la falta de aire o tal vez por lo _caliente_ del momento. Sonrió levemente, antes de acercarse a besarle el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta los pechos de la chica. Tomo uno y lo apretó un poco, mientras se lengua recorría por completo el pezón del otro. Escuchó, bastante feliz, como Anya gemía por sus acciones.

Claro que, quien en verdad estaba gimiendo, era Emily. Pasó sus manos por el cabello del prusiano, jalándolo y revolviéndolo. Se sentía _jodidamente_ bien el recibir atención en sus pechos. No intentó reprimir los sonidos, de todas maneras le quedaba claro que en realidad nadie la estaba escuchando. Gilbert estaba demasiado ocupado con sus fantasías como para preocuparse.

Justo en la línea entre lo real y lo irreal, entre la fantasía y los hechos, justo allí quedaron Emily y Gilbert. En algún punto de aquella reunión ambos olvidaron por completo el objetivo de todo, simplemente entregándose al placer del momento.

* * *

Gilbert le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mientras observaba el techo. No muy lejos de él, Emily se encontraba terminándose de vestir. Ambos estaban en silencio, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando la americana se calzó los zapatos, decidió que ya era momento de hablar.

—Espero que con esto puedas vivir sin la ruski, Prussia —dijo, tratando de acomodar un poco su cabello—. Y claro, que te des cuenta que _yo_ hago todo mejor que la commie.

—Ja, claro, eres buena… —hizo una pausa para tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, jugando un poco con él, y botar el resto de humo por su boca— Pero no eres Anya —Emily se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta la puerta.

—Tal vez para ti eso sea malo, porque para mí es todo un halago —hizo ademán de salir, pero antes se permitió mirar al prusiano una última vez—. Y mientras no estés bajo su influencia... No me importa realmente —cerró la puerta, caminando hasta la oficina donde había dejado su chaqueta. Necesitaba tomar un vuelo hasta Washington.

Apenas la americana se había ido, Gilbert soltó en un suspiro toda la tristeza y nostalgia que había acumulado. Se permitió sonreír, aunque no fue de forma exactamente alegre.

 _«¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hacer el amor y lo que nosotros hacemos, Prussiya? —le preguntó Anya alguna vez. En ese momento, el prusiano se había sonrojado levemente, carraspeando para tratar de que su voz no sonara extraño._

— _¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Lo importante es que lo que yo haga es asombroso, kesesesese»_

—Y apenas ahora entiendo cuál es la respuesta… —Gilbert apagó el cigarrillo con la cabecera de la cama, tirándolo en la basura que estaba cerca de su cama— Eso no es nada asombroso.

Mientras tanto, en Moscú, Anya paseaba por las calles de la _Plaza Roja,_ ignorante de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Deos meo, tenía meses que no escribía un fic... PERO NECESITABA HACER ESTO. No soy una experta en lime/lemon, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Me inspiré en una imagen muy genial de Emily con un Gilbert con los ojos vendados, aparte de una serie. No c, la idea salió sola.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Adri. No sé qué haría sin tí, gracias por ayudarme con varias escenas de esto.**

 **Ya, sé que a ustedes no les interesa esta nota (?). Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Daap.**

 **P.D. PERDÓN POR EL TÍTULO TAN... FEO, PERO NO SOY BUENA EN ESO.**

 **P.D.2 El final lo escribí de madrugada, debe estar lleno de incoherencias alv.**


End file.
